Mass Effect Halo Crossover Special concept paper
by Freedom Guard
Summary: Yet another concept paper for a fic to be made in the years to come...but with one serious twist. Comments, suggestions, and critics are welcome. Flames can go and rot in hell for all I care.


Greetings once more to my readers…

And here again is another concept paper…and boy is it a doozy!

Now, I've been in fanfiction a while now…not like the vets or anything but long enough. I owe that to Hung Nguyen who to this day is the man who inspired me to write. Yes I got in trouble with him and his fans a LONG time ago but that is in the past now so I figured I can move on.

One of Hung's genius works was the Great crossover Crisis which is a genius mix of his custom made Ranma characters, one that as a crossover with Tenchi, the next a crossover with Pokemon, the next was the blind Ranma, the next was with the Dragon heritage and with A-Ko and B-Ko, and the last was the one that dealt with the Cat Fist and a race of beings that fit the bill or Were-cats.

The story was fun to me and had been a source of good laughs and adventures…and recently, fairly recently I decided at SOME point I might try this. I tossed this idea around for a bit and also this was inspired by Blindluck92's work Supernova's of Mass Effect.

But…with my own ideas…

That being OC children of the heroes.

…

And yes…there is the distinct possibility that I will use OC children of Naruto from my stories but that can wait! No plans here on that front yet all right?!

This is dealing with Halo…more to the point…the children of John-117 from some of my present and future Halo fics.

Yes, you heard me right…it's time for the kids to take over so don't expect the Master Chief in this story…though kids might be a misnomer since they would be in their mid twenties by now. And they are all war hardened as well so they are hardly a bunch of gentle faced naive school kids fresh off the bus. And yes I WILL toss them into the Mass Effect Universe to REALLY fire a burr up the ass of the people there…Reapers included!

High time those cybernetic squids got a roasting!

…

Okay…who exactly are these OCs cooking in my noggin?

An OC son or daughter of John with Diana of Themyscira from my Justice League Spartan Alliance fic is the first. And just so we're clear it is in the ENDING of the said fic, not before.

...

An OC son or daughter of John and Cover Girl from my G.I Joe Halo Story who will be…given some upgrades in the future when she and John go to his reality together…I'll let you figure it out.

...

An OC son or daughter of John with possibly Kaelyn or Erin from my WOW Halo story which makes said OC the ONLY half human in the whole bunch.

OR

An OC son or daughter of John with Jaina Proudmoore from same fic and will be the ONLY known Spartan with magic in his or her veins.

...

An OC son or daughter of John with Storm from a potential Marvel Halo story I will make someday, making said OC the only X-gene carrier in this bunch.

...

An OC son or daughter of John with either an alternate version of Sarah Kerrigan or potentially he canon or an alternate version of Nova from Starcraft. And thus the only Psionic Spartan in existence as of this time as far as I can see here at the moment unless someone has cooked another up.

...

An OC son or daughter with John and Kasumi from Dead or Alive…come on, they did toss a female Spartan into the DOA universe in their game, so I really don't see WHY this can't be done.

...

An OC son or daughter of John with possibly a female Hawke from Dragon Age 2, who in this case can be a bit of a rogue and a flirt with a penchant for knives and blades weapons apart from stealth and guns so he or she will hardly be boring when trying to liven things up.

OR

An OC son or daughter of John and Cortana from my vanDread Halo story which I think is a highly likely scenario since Cortana in that fic is both human and pregnant.

…

Now how does this happen? Well…I think he ending of Halo 3 which is the basis for most of the fics is kind of the answer. Same event that led to these versions of John into those stories will be the same way that the OCs will be brought together and meet before being dumped into the ME universe with a whole host of tech rom the UNSC, Covenant, Forerunner, from the DC and Marvel Worlds and also from Starcraft in one fused ship potentially made from wow metals and materials.

...

So basically we have a Spartan with Amazonian blood and powers similar to Diana. A Spartan who is the child of a Joe and the Chief and is a blending of their skill sets. A potential Half Human half Night Elf or Blood Elf Spartan offspring, or a Spartan skilled in the Arcane. A Spartan who through the X-gene can do what his or her mom can and that is turn the literal world into a weapon. A Spartan who is the child of said super soldier and the Kunoichi of Destiny. The son or daughter of a Spartan and one of the most powerful Terran Ghosts in recorded history. The son or daughter of a Spartan and a former UNSC A.I who is now human and will be enhanced greatly to handle the new life she has. OR, the son or daughter of the Chief with the Champion of Kirkwall and a battle hardened fighter in her own right.

All in all…

A seriously dangerous collection of youngsters who are REALLY going to shove a stick up the ass of anyone they get into a fight with, who will then remove said stick and beat said enemies to death with it, with the end sent up the rectum being the part that is used for said beating.

And yes…in keeping with Bungie's love for the number seven, the OCs regardless of fic origin are seven in number.

…

Now mind you this is a concept paper so NO plans to make this yet so don't bother asking me about it and since some of the fics are either in progress or are in concept phase, there are naturally no plans on the OCs yet whatsoever.

How will they change the Mass Effect world I wonder?

And no, Shepard is NOT going to have her or his thunder lost, the Commander will still be here, but this time he or she will have these seven warriors as allies.

…

Pairings are iffy so up to you all on who would be compatible with who.

…

Comments?

Oh and before I forget…thank you once more to Hung Nguyen and Blindluck92 for the idea..and special mention to JIMMYJAMSTER728 for making such wonderful stories and also for being receptive to my communications as well.

Hope you all are in good health and hear from you all soon.


End file.
